disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
ABCD: Any Body Can Dance
ABCD: Any Body Can Dance' is a 2013 Indian 3D dance film directed and choreographed by choreographer Remo D'Souza and produced by Siddharth Roy Kapur and Ronnie Screwvala. The film stars Prabhu Deva, Ganesh Acharya and Kay Kay Menon in lead roles. The participants of ''Dance India Dance appear in supporting roles, along with the Tamil and Telugu dubbed versions titled Aadalam Boys Chinnatha Dance and ABCD respectively. The film, made at a budget of Rs 120 million, was released worldwide on February 8, 2013 to mostly positive reviews from critics. Plot After having a bitter disagreement with his friend and manager Jehangir Khan (Kay Kay Menon) about the latter's blatant abuse of power and influence to win a dance competition called "Dance Dil Se" for his team JDC (Jehangir Dance Company), the choreographer of the dance company, Vishnu (Prabhu Deva), quits his job. At first he wants to return home to Chennai, but his friend Gopi (Ganesh Acharya) persuades him to stay in Mumbai with him. One day, he observes several young men using parkour to evade the police. They turn out to be proteges of Gopi, but despite their obvious raffgw talent, they lack the discipline required to become serious artists; they demonstrate this disastrously at a local event for a politician, wherein they set the stage on fire. After witnessing the same young men showing their dancing abilities at Ganpati Chaturthi to beat their rival neighborhood, Vishnu decides to start his own dance group with them; ultimately preparing them to compete in "Dance Dil Se". However, the lack of discipline among the dancers and the rivalry between the two factions in the group lead by D (Dharmesh Yelande) and Rocky (Salman Yusuff Khan) leads to multiple creative and emotional blocks. Initially, only Rocky and his gang are willing to attend the free classes, but soon D and his friends gravitate towards the studio. They are soon joined by Chandu (Punit Pathak), a troubled but extraordinarily talented man suffering from a drug addiction, Shaina (Noorin Sha), a "bar dancer", and Rhea (Lauren Gottlieb), a Westerner who was JDC's star dancer until Jehangir tried to sexually assault her during a "private instruction". While Rhea immediately becomes the new star of the company, Shaina is harassed because of her profession. Despite teasing from his peers, Chandu demonstrates a great deal of respect for Shaina and defends her in front of the class and the pair quickly fall for one another. Despite repeated pleas for peace in the studio, the two main gangs continue to clash, driving Vishnu to his wit's end. However, the students seem to improve and as a reward, he gives them money to buy new speakers, but they nearly lose it all when Rhea takes them to an elite dance club and challenge the resident champions, a professional dance crew called "Fictitious Crew". Vishnu arrives at the last minute and wins back the money, but while his students gain new respect for him, he is furious with them. After some hard apologizing, he forgives them and they return to class with greater discipline and drive, only to suddenly be thrown out on the street after D's father calls the cops. During all of this Rocky and Rhea start to fall for each other whilst D burns with jealousy. The community complains that their children should not be mixing in such a way and only through an impromptu dance performance are the youth able to convince their families of the importance of their talent. Only D's orthodox Muslim father refused to accept that his son desires to be a dancer. The crew head to Dance Dil Se and audition, but when Rocky and D fight onstage for Rhea, their chances of appearing on the show in the first place seem bleak. Jehangir, in a bid to humiliate Vishnu publicly, persuades the judges to take the "Dhongri Dance Revolution" crew on as a "comedy act". Faced with ridicule and the idea that they are a joke and not true dancers, Vishnu asks Rocky and D to do a step that requires a great deal of trust for both, but they cannot muster the trust to manage it. Vishnu has them choose the people they would trust to perform the step with, but then tricks both dancers by blindfolding them and having them attempt it again; this time, they are successful, and the two factions begin to trust each other and work together. Not long before the finals, Chandu prepares to propose to Shaina, but he meets his old drug dealer on the street. Now completely free from the hold of drugs, he refuses to fall back into that world, but the dealer, irritated, knocks the ring intended for Shaina into the street. As he retrieves it, Chandu is hit by a truck and killed, leaving the team devastated. Shaina, though barely able to stand from grief, becomes the centerpiece of the team's semi-final routine, in which they express the loss of their friend, bringing audience members to tears. The team and the community come together to bury Chandu, and DDR resolves to continue in the competition in his memory. At the finals, Jehangir pulls a dirty trick: his informant Mayur (a performer in DDR but, tempted by Jehangir's offer of a main lead role in JDC began to feed information to the opposition) has ordered his dancers to copy the rival team's choreography and performance concept. Faced with losing, DDR crafts a new routine on the spot, based around Lord Ganesha. Their heartfelt and spontaneous performance reminds the cold-hearted Jehangir why he and Vishnu started JDC in the first place and is humbled as the DDR crew are rewarded with thunderous applause and victory in the competition. Cast * Prabhu Deva as Vishnu * Kay Kay Menon as Jahangir Khan * Ganesh Acharya as Gopi * Salman Yusuff Khan as Rocky * Dharmesh Yelande as "D" * Lauren Gottlieb as Rhea * Bhavana Khanduja as Bhavana * Punit Pathak as Chandu * Noorin Shah as Shaina * Prince R Gupta as Biscuit * Mayuresh Wadkar as Mayur * Paulson * Saroj Khan in "Psycho Re" (Special Appearance) * Remo D'Souza in "Psycho Re" (Special Appearance) * Tushar KBM as dancer in JDC * Vrushali Chavan as Vrushali * Rahul Shetty as Rahul * Sushant Sanjeev Pujari as Sushi Release The film was released on a total of 750 screens which included 400 3D screens and 350 2D screens in India. The COP (Cost of Production) is around Rs 80 million with a P&A budget of Rs 35 million. Reception Lisa Tsering praised the film on The Hollywood Reporter as "exuberant, upbeat and overflowing with music". Prasanna D Zore for Rediff.com has given 4/5 stars and says ABCD Any Body Can Dance is a must watch not only for dance lovers but also for those who like good cinema. Taran Adarsh from bollywoodhungama rated the film ABCD 3/5 stars saying, "ABCD's biggest strength lies in the variety of dances that Remo presents to the spectators. On the whole, ABCD has some incredible, eye-popping dances as its soul. While the template may be conventional – the triumph of the underdog – the film has its share of moments that stay with you, especially the concluding portions of the film. Decent watch!" Shivesh Kumar of IndiaWeekly awarded the movie 3 out of 5 stars. Critical reception The soundtrack received highly positive reviews from critics. Shresht Poddar of Score Magazine gave the album 4 out of 5 stars saying, "Sachin-Jigar have delivered a multi-genre winning album. They have wonderfully demonstrated their versatility and deserve to be heard more. Despite having a couple of situational tracks, the album gets a thumbs up because of its uniqueness.". Giving the album 4 out of 5 stars, Rumnique Nannar of Bollyspice wrote, "ABCD is one of the best albums of 2013, simply because you can feel Sachin and Jigar in their element and creating lasting songs that complement the film’s core theme." Indibeats also gave it 4 out of 5 stars and commented, "ABCD is definitely out-of-the-box, crossing all expectations still delivering a package so brilliantly done. In a situation where we expected some hard hitting techno-rock tracks, Sachin-Jigar amazes us by the sheer choice of unconventional arrangements which mesmerizes in a great deal!" Bollywoodlife critic Suparna Thombare said, "With nine powerful tracks, ABCD is definitely Sachin-Jigar’s best work till date as their experiments have created some fresh new age sounds. But their success really lies in being able to balance western and Indian influences to create something that’s young, fresh and urban, yet Indian at its core. It would not be wrong to say that ABCD is India’s first step into the urban dance genre. Sachin-Jigar have arrived!". She also gave it 4 out of 5 stars. IBNLive gave it 3 out of 5 stars and noted, "The duo of Sachin-Jigar has delivered an album that has its moments. 'ABCD' is a versatile album though it falls short of creating an album with viral tracks." Box office ABCD had opening in India of Rs 45 million nett on the first day. It collected approximately Rs 195 million nett at the domestic box office in the first weekend. By the end of its first week, the film has grossed over 312 million nett. The film grossed $425,000 overseas in opening weekend. Soundtrack The film's music was done by the composer-duo Sachin - Jigar. All songs were written by Mayur Puri apart from Man Basiyo Saanwariyo which had lyrics by Priya Panchal. Tracklist #"Shambhu Sutaya" - Shankar Mahadevan, Vishal Dadlani, Abhishek Azaad #"Bezubaan" - Mohit Chauhan,Abhishek Azaad Priya Panchal Rap By: Tanvi Shah, Deane Sequeira #"Psycho Re" - Udit Narayan, Mika Singh #"Chandu Ki Girl Friend" - Raman Mahadevan, Jigar Saraiya, Divya Pushkarna, Sagar Kendurkar, Madhav Krishna #"Man Basiyo Sawariyo" - Anushka Manchanda #"Duhaai" - Madhav Krishna #"Sorry Sorry" - Jigar Saraiya #"Kar Ja Re Ya Mar Ja Re Tu" - Suraj Jagan #"Sadda Dil Vi Tu (Ga Ga Ga Ganpati)" - Hard Kaur Sequel A sequel, released in 2015, stars Varun Dhawan, Shraddha Kapoor and Prabhu Deva in lead roles. External links * Category:2013 films Category:Films Category:Non-Disney Category:Buena Vista International films Category:3-D films Category:Indian films